


What's a tour guide?

by k2_b0



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pokemon Ranger
Genre: F/F, M/M, also i played this game like 6 years ago and that's all, how does one..... write, my knowledge comes from wikipedia, nothing happens. this was just practice i decided to post, uh first ao3 fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k2_b0/pseuds/k2_b0
Summary: Work is inconvenient, Natsuya is a prick, and Minami rages.





	What's a tour guide?

**Author's Note:**

> agh i havent written seriously in two years please don't judge me too harshly for this :( i started this fic at 1 AM and rolled with it,,, uhh written on my phone

"So you're telling me that, on our anniversary, you have to run off on a mission. Are you serious?"

Minami sighed into her hands. "Seriously, Blue, I'm really sorry! I got called in by the union and-- you know how it goes."

Blue Eyes pursed her lips and set her gaze on the floor. "Yeah. I know. I just wish...." 

"I know what you wish," Minami said, "but it just can't be this week. I swear I'll make it up to you. Head home and I'll be back later. I love you." She planted a kiss on her girlfriend's forehead and then lips as the blonde walked out the door of the hotel room.

"Yeah. Love you too. Call me later." Blue Eyes shut the door behind her and Minami groaned into her palms. Why the hell were her missions always so... Inconvenient? She just wanted to spend her anniversary with her girlfriend, was that so hard? She'd rented a room at a hotel in the resort town of Oblivia just for her and Blue Eyes to stay in, but even her tries at giving them some alone time flunked out when the alcohol came up!

Her and Natsuya were supposed to be meeting the "Dexholders" of Kanto, whatever that meant, at the pier of the resort. Of course, being the early riser he was, Natsuya would definitely be outside already. Probably swapping spit with Red Eyes. Maybe not.

She grunted as she leaned over the bed and pulled on her boots. Who the fuck cared, anyways? She could drink up in the lobby as preparation, although that would probably be a bad move....

She flipped out her cell and dialed Natsuya's number. It rang twice before he picked up. ".....Hah....Hello?"

Aw, gross. He sounded like he had a tongue down his throat. "Hey, asshole, stop mouth-fucking your boyfriend for a second and tell me where the hell you are."

"Oof, rough night? I'm out at the docks. Smoking before we have to get lost."

"I wish you'd get lost. How much trouble would it be if I got drunk right now?"

"More trouble than you're worth. Come outside and I'll light you up, that way you won't have to get wasted." A beep signaled the end of the call. Just like any other phone conversation they'd had, it was short and rushed.

Damn him. Her Staraptor made a distressed noise from its place on the bed, and Minami ran her hand across its back. "I'm fine," she muttered, "I'm just super pissed. Not at you, though."

The ranger stood up and stretched before walking out of the room, her Staraptor trailing after her. She stopped in the lobby and tossed the receptionist her room key. Thank God she hadn't brought any luggage with her or else she would've been killed of stress and anger by then.

She made her way to the docks as she spotted her partner.

"Natsuya," Minami faltered as her gaze settled on Red Eyes, his hair tied into a low ponytail as he sucked in the smoke from his boyfriend's cigarette. The four of them had matured, the rangers' and the Eyes'. Years after the defeat of Purple Eyes they'd stuck together (Blue Eyes retiring her rough life to become a Pokémon Center assistant, Natsuya and Minami continuing their ranger jobs, and Red Eyes picking up a "mystery career" ((drug dealer, hitman, office secretary, etc. anything that paid, really)))

Though their relationships had grown into a bit... more. Her and Blue Eyes had been dating for about 3 years, while Natsuya and Red Eyes had been together for 9 months. 

The male ranger turned around at the sound of his name and he turned to greet her, smile adorning his face. "Minamiiii! 'Morning! Sleep well? I know that I didn't!!"

"Shut the fuck up. You're getting on my nerves." She didn't miss the look that Red Eyes shot her, and she returned it tenfold. The blonde had bruises dotting his neck, which solidified what Natsuya meant with his not getting any sleep comment.

"Yeah, whatever," Natsuya sighed, "babe, hand me another smoke."

Red Eyes dug into his coat pocket and pulled out a piece of piece of paper. He read over it before smirking and handing it to Natsuya. "Asshole. Just get out the cigs before I push you into the ocean."

"You know I can't swim," he tapped the gray ash of the cigarette off the side of the railing and watched them float down. "Besides, you'd lose your best fuckbuddy."

"Fuckboyfriend." Natsuya muttered as Red Eyes finally dug out the box, and the other smiled a bit. 

"Got it."

"Ugh," Minami blew a raspberry at the display. "Cut the shitshow. Just give me my fucking cigarette."

"Alright, bitch. Relax." He tossed her the pack and she pulled out her lighter. "Not sure whats stuck up your ass, but you need to chill the fuck out."

When she didn't respond he shot her a glare and snarled, "Whatever. Let's just wait for the clients to get here."

She snorted, "'Not sure whats stuck up your ass, but you need to chill the fuck out.'"

Red Eyes turned his head towards her, obviously irritated at her attitude. "Look, cunt, just shut the fuck up, please. I get that you're pissed about your anniversary or whatever Blue's been prattling on about, but don't take your frustrations out on us. It's just annoying. Especially for a brat like you."

She felt her temper spike again. "I guess you haven't lost your shitty attitude, huh? No wonder your life's gone the way it has."

Red Eyes winced and she knew she'd won. "....And what the hell does that mean?"

Minami widened her eyes in false innocence. "Oh, you don't know what I mean? Well, no offense, but with you being such a huge piece of shit its no wonder that your parents abandoned you, that Purple Fuck left you for dead, and that Natsuya only sees you as a worthless sex toy to stick his dick in! On top of the fact that you don't have any friends, it's pretty sad. Honestly, you should just kill yourself already. God knows you'd be helping all of us out, you worthless fucking shithead--!!!"

Her tone got increasingly louder and more harsh as she prattled on, Natsuya trying to interject as Red Eyes shook and gripped the railing so hard his knuckles went white. 

Her screaming only stopped when the hand slammed into her face.

Natsuya was standing over her, as she'd stumbled back from the force of the hit. "Shut the fuck UP, minami!!! Stop being such a bitch for one second and think about your words for one second!!!" She shot him a heavy glare but faltered when she saw the look in her partner's eyes. 

He turned around and faced Red Eyes who was shaking heavily. Rather from rage or... rage, Minami didn't know. "Christ. Babe, are you okay? She went too far, you know I don't think of you like that. God, I love you, Red, she's just pissed. Let go of the railing, your hands are gonna be fucked." The blonde slowly let go of the railing as requested, his hands still shaking heavily.

"Ah, yeah, that's it babe. Here," Natsuya grabbed the other's hands and ran his thumbs over his knuckles. "Relax, relax.... do you want to go inside? No? Okay, we'll stay right here."

The brunette placed a kiss under both of his boyfriend's eyes and Minami dropped to the concrete in disbelief. What the fuck? Why was she not getting screamed at? Even she could admit that she'd gone too far, especially with the comment about his parents. She'd only known about that from Blue Eyes, and she'd even told her not to bring it up.

Natsuya grimaced as he laced fingers with Red Eyes, seeming to notice something as he continued to murmur out soothing words. "....Where'd your cigarette go, babe?" He flipped over the others hands and breathed out as he spotted the charred mark in the middle of his right palm.

"Jesus, hold on. .....Minami, can you go get some ice?" He grimaced when he said her name and she twitched in shame from the ground.

"....Yeah. I'll get some."  
She walked towards the hotel, ignoring her shame and the feeling of someone's gaze burning into her back.

When she returned the two men were sitting on the ground, Red Eyes leaned into Natsuya's shoulder. She thrust the bag of ice she'd retrieved towards them and sighed. 

"Sorry. Ive been a real cunt. I'll just fuck off until the clients get here."

Natsuya sighed before glancing off to the side and patting the ground next to him. "Yeah, you're right. You've been a real cunt. But that's the first time you've ever looked like you really regret it, so I guess we can talk it out." 

Red Eyes shifted next to him, and Natsuya rubbed his head into the ex-criminals cheek. 

Minami sat down next to her partner and tightened her fists into balls. "I've been really stressed, I guess. That's no reason for me being such a bitch, though. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Why'd you say sorry twice?" Natsuya laughed. "No need for the repetition. I've got it."

Minami pursed her lips. "One of them wasn't for you, asshole."

"Oh."

The three sat in a more comfortable silence before four figures approached them. Minami looked up at the four, locking eyes with the one at the front. He was fairly tall with dark hair that was almost unnatural with its angles. 

She creased her brow. "Hello? How may we help you?"

"Ah, um, sorry. I'm Red and these are my friends," he pointed at each of his companions, "Green, Blue, and Yellow. Are you the rangers named...." he fumbled with a piece of paper in his hands, "Nasuta and...... Minima?"

"Natsuya and Minami. That's us, yeah." The male ranger smiled at the four strangers. "You're the ones who contacted the Union, right?" Red Eyes stirred from where he'd fallen asleep on Natsuya's shoulder.

The brunette smiled at them, "Yep, that's us! We heard that the capturing and battling Pokémon is illegal here, aside from you rangers, of course. So we requested some seasoned guides as we toured! I can't believe that the personal requests are so expensive."

Red Eyes yawned, "everyone knows hiring rangers is expensive. You guys didn't consider hiring a tour guide?"

Blue, Yellow, and Green turned to stare at Red in disbelief, who could only look blankly at the paper in his hands.

".....There are tour guides?"

**Author's Note:**

> sorry 4 poor quality and also 4 no plot. thx for reading & love u


End file.
